dofustouchfandomcom-20200222-history
Blacksmith Dungeon
is a dungeon. Location is found at (13,21) in the Bandit Territory. Access Entry requires giving a Blacksmith Dungeon Key to Nathan Heir, which is consumed. Rooms ; For the same number of characters mobs will always be identical. Full soul stones stack accordingly. Challenging is possible. Room 1 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 37 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 37 * Dark Baker, level 35 * Dark Baker, level 35 (total level: 144) * 5 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 37 (total level: 181) * 6 characters: +Dark Baker, level 35 (total level: 216) * 7 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 37 (total level: 253) * 8 characters: +Dark Baker, level 35 (total level: 288) Room 2 * Dark Miner, level 42 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 40 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 40 * Dark Baker, level 38 (total level: 160) * 5 characters: +Dark Baker, level 38 (total level: 198) * 6 characters: +Dark Miner, level 42 (total level: 240) * 7 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 40 (total level: 280) * 8 characters: +Dark Baker, level 38 (total level: 318) Room 3 This room contains no monsters, but two doors. Going right will take you directly into Room 4 from there into Room 5. Going left will take you on an alternate route (Rooms 7 to 9) which contains 6 Gold and 4 Bauxite veins as well as the /hi emote room. The mobs you need to fight on the two routes are identical, but the map layouts differ. Both paths reunite in the Last room afterwards. Room 4 & 7 * Dark Smith, level 47 * Dark Miner, level 45 * Dark Miner, level 45 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 43 (total level: 180) * 5 characters: +Dark Smith, level 47 (total level: 227) * 6 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 43 (total level: 270) * 7 characters: +Dark Miner, level 45 (total level: 315) * 8 characters: +Dark Smith, level 47 (total level: 362) Room 5 & 9 * Dark Smith, level 50 * Dark Miner, level 48 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 46 * Dark Baker, level 44 (total level: 188) * 5 characters: +Dark Smith, level 50 (total level: 238) * 6 characters: +Dark Miner, level 48 (total level: 286) * 7 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 46 (total level: 332) * 8 characters: +Dark Baker, level 44 (total level: 376) Last room * Smiths' Chest, level 50 * Dark Smith, level 53 * Dark Miner, level 51 * Dark Baker, level 47 (total level: 201) * 5 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 49 (total level: 250) * 6 characters: +Dark Smith, level 53 (total level: 303) * 7 characters: +Dark Miner, level 51 (total level: 354) * 8 characters: +Dark Baker, level 47 (total level: 401) Rewards While there is no guaranteed reward from it is the only place to find the Smiths' Chest. Also in the dungeon is the emote /hi. It is also the only place to learn Weapon skill. Category:Dungeon